A Stingy Situation
by Standard-Ang3l
Summary: Caitlyn gets stung by a wasp. Jason offers comfort.


I was in Savannah, GA this summer and while at Forsythe Park, I got stung by a wasp and it hurt like a bitch. So I told angellwings and she was all "Well, write a fic and get over it." But nicer.

* * *

><p>Caitlyn had barely sat down on the bench next to Jason when she immediately jumped up again in pain.<p>

"Ow, ow, shit, frickity, ow, oh god, oh shit!" she yelled, jumping up and down.

"Caity? Are you okay?" Jason asked.

Caitlyn sucked in a breath and put a hand to her back. "No…" she said shakily. "I got stung by a wasp…"

"How do you know?" he asked.

She sniffed and bit her lip. "Because I've been stung before, Jason. And it hurts." She jumped in place as the pinching feeling got worse. "Oh god it hurts. It really hurts. Jason…it really, really hurts." She could feel the tears threatening to spill over.

"Caity…do you want to go to the nurse?" he asked softly.

She sighed and looked at him. "Y-yes…"

"Okay, then. Do you need me to carry you?"

She snorted and hit his shoulder. "No, I got stung on my back, not my leg. But thanks for the offer." She paused at the slight frown on his face and smiled. "You can hold my hand if you want." She refused to say that it would give her great piece of mind. Instead, she kept all thoughts of it to herself, choosing to concentrate on the feel of his hand. It was a welcome distraction from the pinching pain that seemed to be getting worse.

Jason glanced down at Caitlyn. She was whining ever so slightly under her breath with every step. She had to be in some pretty bad pain, even if she refused to admit it.

When they finally got to the nurse, Jason sat Caitlyn down on a cot as the nurse got out the sting medication.

"Now, where'd you get stung?" she asked.

"On my back…"

"Okay, Jason, lift Caitlyn's shirt up just a little. I just need to see it for a second to spray the sting."

"Uh…what?" Jason asked.

"You heard the woman, Jase. Lift up my shirt," Caitlyn said with a smirk.

"But…" he said.

"Jason…I'm sick and injured. The least you could do is _lift up my shirt_."

He snorted. "Shut up. I'll pick up your stupid shirt," he said, gingerly lifting the hem of her X-Men shirt up to expose the sting. He paused when he caught sight of the bright yellow lace of her bra.

"Yes, Jason?"

"Uh…uh…nothing. Nothing at all…"

Caitlyn smirked slightly at Jason's tone but hissed loudly when the spray hit her sting.

"You okay, Caity?" he asked in concern.

"Yeah, just a little…it hurts."

"You'll be okay, Caity. I promise."

She bit her lip as he pulled her shirt back down. "Thanks, Jason."

He smiled at her and squeezed her hand. "Come on, Caity. We'll go by the kitchens. Maybe Mrs. Torres will give you a brownie or something."

Caitlyn tugged on his hand to stop him. "You ah…you won't tell anyone that I was crying or anything, will you?"

He smiled softly. "Of course not, Caity. I keep your secrets."

"You do?" she asked.

"You trust me. I wouldn't tell anyone that you like bad eighties movies or that you still own My Little Ponies, or that you still have a rainbow unicorn plushie or that you're scared of butterflies or that you're favorite album is the Lindsay Lohan Freaky Friday soundtrack."

Caitlyn glared at him. "And you know that if you ever tell anyone any of those things, I will have to kill you."

"Yes, ma'am," Jason said with a grin.

She smiled up at him. "But seriously, Jason. Thank you for taking care of me. I know I'm sort of a..."

"Bossy, opinionated, loud terror?"

"Thanks for those kind words, Jase."

"I do it because I care, Caity."

"Thanks for caring, Jason. Really. Most people would just tell me to go to the nurse instead of taking me."

"It's 'cause I'm special."

Caitlyn snorted, but gave him a short hug. "Yeah, I'll give you that."

"But really, Caity. I'm happy to help."

She smiled up at him again. "You're the best, you know that?"

"I might have been told that a time or two. Never by a girl as pretty as you though."

She cocked a brow at him. "Other girls?"

"Jealous, Gellar?"

"Not on your life."

He gave her a look of disbelief.

"Maybe a little."

He smiled at her in amusement and kissed her cheek. "No need."

Her mouth curled upwards in disbelief. "For real?"

He nodded at her and ran his fingers through the ends of her hair. "Yeah…You haven't needed to be jealous for a while."

Caitlyn narrowed her eyes. "How long is a while, Jase?"

He shook his head and ran a hand through his curls. "Not telling. You'll get mad at me."

"Just answer it. You might be surprised."

"Um…Like two years, I guess. Maybe more," he said, looking down at his feet.

Caitlyn broke into a wide grin. "That's a long time, Jase."

"Yeah, I know. I just—" he started to say as he was cut off by Caitlyn jumping up and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Shut up," she murmured as she pressed her lips against his. She tightened her hold on his neck as she deepened the kiss. She could feel Jason sliding his arms around her back and even though she didn't want to, she broke the kiss off sharply. "Watch it. Wasp sting. Tender."

"Fine, fine. Heal fast though, alright?" he asked.

She grinned dangerously. "I'll try, doctor."


End file.
